


Cat Person Proof

by AlphaFeels



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaFeels/pseuds/AlphaFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Sleeps Over Again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Person Proof

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of a sequel to 'Rat-Birds Live In The Toilet' but you don't have to read it for this to make sense.

‘Holy crap! Holy crap! Holy cra-’ 

‘Wazzit now?’ Derek grumbled from underneath the duvet. 

‘Are cat people a thing Der?’ Stiles asked panicked. 

‘Why?’ the alpha said peeking out from between the sheets. 

‘I’m pretty sure there was one standing in the doorway, its mouth was all unhinged and it was making weird hissy noises.’ 

‘Yeah that didn’t happen.’ 

‘It totally did!’ 

‘You were probably just dreaming.’ The werewolf said making to roll over and get back to his own dreaming. 

‘No. I was definitely awake!’ Stiles said stubbornly. 

‘Why do I let you sleep over?’ Derek groaned into his pillow. 

‘Well because of my sexy night time services. Duh!’ 

‘If I give you a blow job will you go to sleep?’ 

‘Mmm probably, yeah.’ 

‘The things I do.’ 

‘Oh shut up you love it.’ 

‘Yeah, just not at 4am.’ 

‘I wouldn’t be awake at all if your house was cat person proof!’ 

‘Ssh don’t talk..’ Derek said finger pressed against his mate’s lip, shushing him.

**Author's Note:**

> Like 'Ra-Birds Live In The Toilet' this shit actually happened to me, it was creepy!


End file.
